Letters to Elena
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Elena asked each of her friends to write down everything they did so when she woke up, she'd know exactly what happened and it'd be like she was there. When she wakes up, she has a lot reading and catching up to do. Basically, this story is each person's thoughts/feelings/and what has happened to them. But all these letters have something in common- they're for Elena.
1. Bonnie

**Dear Elena**

 **Summary: Elena asked each of her friends to write down everything they did so when she woke up, she'd know exactly what happened and it'd be like she was there. When she wakes up, she has a lot reading and catching up to do. Basically, this story is each person's thoughts/feelings/and what has happened to them. But all these letters have something in common- they're for Elena.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. This obviously takes place after Bonnie dies because Elena has woken up. Each chapter is someone else's thoughts/feelings and what not. Okay? This are just letters to Elena, so you can assume that Elena is awake and reading them. OKAY?! Enjoy!**

 **PS: Some spoilers for season 7**

 **Chapter 1: Bonnie**

 _Dear Elena,_

 _Life has been tough without you there, supporting everyone and giving them confidence they can help. It hasn't been the same since you were hit with that spell and changed everyone's worlds. I always assumed we'd grow old together and raise our kids together so closely that they'd be like siblings._

 _I thought you'd be my maid of honor and you'd be mine._

 _Instead, I'm growing old and you're asleep. People stare at me with these funny looks sometimes, and make small comments here and there about you. Instead, my kids and Matt's kids were the ones to grow close together but not even then were they THAT close. Caroline herself only had two and technically they weren't even her babies…they were Joe's and Alaric's._

 _I should start from the beginning, yeah? Okay. Here it goes…_

 _After you went to sleep, it took me at least two years before I could spread my wings and jump back into the dating pool. Even then, it wasn't anything special. I felt wrong for being able to live and instead you lay asleep, waiting your turn to have your life._

 _The first real relationship I had was with Enzo. And yes, I get it, why him? Why Enzo? The guy who tried to kill us? Yes. The same guy. But we didn't last long… He was too unpredictable. He was too wild. He was just…not what I wanted. Enzo however did help make me feel freer though. He made me feel open for love, made me want love again. He made me feel alive._

 _After a few months after the nasty breakup, I met Zander. He was a large boy, pale blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes. Even bluer than Damon's! I hope you get the chance to meet Zander, he's amazing. Zander made me feel whole, he made me feel loved…he made me less guilty and he helped me stop blaming myself for wanting to live, for not giving you the chance to live your life and for wanting to just plain_ _ **have my life**_ _._

 _I was twenty-six when Zander and I got married. He purposed on a hill, under the stars with a picnic he had made. I had considered saying no, even though we had been dating for a year and a half, because I always thought I'd get back with Jeremy but the truth was, I didn't want someone who knew the old me. I wanted someone who didn't resent me and wanted to be happy with me. So I said yes and we married on May 4_ _th_ _, 2019._

 _Zander is a complete nerd and is in love with Star Wars._

 _Here's another thing that may shock you (but really, could it?) about Zander. He's a werewolf. But not like Tyler, Zander is an Original Werewolf. He's not like Klaus where he's the first of his kind, no, he's the sort of werewolf that's pure and doesn't mix with humans or something. I don't ask him much about it because he was supposed to marry some girl named Kate and have pure werewolf babies._

 _Instead, he fell in love with me, a normal girl with witchy powers._

 _I know you'd love him Elena. Zander is so sweet and he makes me feel complete._

 _Now, let's flash forward to the year 2020, nine months since Zander and my wedding. If you didn't guess, we needed up getting pregnant. Yup, Bonnie Bennett having her first kid not a year into her marriage. Stop laughing Elena; if you and Damon had the chance, I'm sure you'll be the same way!_

 _Anyway, Damon made jokes like he usually does and of course deemed himself the Godmother before laughing and telling us he only made it as a joke. It sure had ruffled Caroline's feathers who wanted to be at least godmother (I'd tell you all about Caroline and Alaric but that is her story to tell, sorry Elena). Back to what I was saying, yes Zander and I got pregnant._

 _Yay!_

 _January 10_ _th_ _, 2020; the day I had my first baby! I'll never forget it Elena. It was painful and stressful, but one of the best things I've ever done in my life. Zander and I had a girl. We decided to name her Elena Bennett. I couldn't bare to part with my last name and Zander decided he liked it too, so he became a Bennett. Screw being a usual couple!_

 _Our Sheila Elena Bennett (we tend to call her "Shae"); she's our pride and joy. Well, until she got married that is. Zander swears that girl was trying to give him a heart attack when she appeared on our doorstep, 19 and ready to get married. In 2023, I had another baby- well, actually twins. A girl and a boy; Abigail "Abby" Elizabeth Bennett and Aiden Damon Bennett (Abby was born 3 minutes before Aiden)._

 _After the twins, I swore off having anymore babies. Shae, Abby and Aiden all have magical powers like I did. But, they also fight with their inner wolves that they got from Zander. It sort of really sucked having three teenagers that were werewolves in the house. And I swear they almost ate us out of house and home!_

 _Shae ended up marrying a nice boy. His name is Logan Pipes. So her name is now Sheila Pipes. She blessed Zander and I with four grandchildren: Billie Lee Pipes (girl, eldest), Amber Lily Pipes (girl, second eldest), and finally Oliver (most call him Ollie) Thomas and James Zander (boys, twins, youngest)._

 _Aiden married a girl who actually was Alaric's, Joe's and Caroline's child Merissa Saltzman (now Bennett) - and what a fine girl she has turned out to be. Aiden and Merissa popped out one grandchild which was fine with me. I was terrified Merissa was going to die when she went into labor. They had a boy who they named Matthew Zander Bennett._

 _And you're wondering about Abby, now, aren't you? Well, Abby turned out to like girls. So she at the moment is working on adopting her second child with her spouse Callie Torrez-Bennett. They adopted a young girl who they named Sophia Torrez-Bennett._

 _Lots of babies and grandchildren, am I right? The Bennett blood line will keep going and I'm proud of that. I lost all my family and now it's grown_ _ **so**_ _much! So here's the order of ages for the kids, alright?_

 _-Billie (21)  
-Matthew (20)  
-Amber (18)  
-Oliver and James (17)  
-Sophia (13)_

 _Don't tell anyone, but I think Sophia is my favorite. She's so sweet and kind. She's very loving. You'd really like her Elena._

 _Ugh, I'm rambling now aren't I? Well, I am 88 now. I can ramble. I just hope that I can live long enough to see Abby's and Callie's newest child. But…I fear I am not going to make it. I'm old now Elena. And I know it's time to move on, I've lived my life._

 _It's your turn to live your life._

 _Live it and love it. Enjoy life and live it to the fullest._

 _I hope you get the chance to be as happy as I am._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Bonnie Bennett, June 17th, 2088_

~x~

 **Bonnie Bennett died on July 10** **th** **, 2088.**

~x~

 **Please review! Tell me what you think and if I should write a "Letter" to Elena from all the characters!**

 **Nerdy~**


	2. Caroline

**Letters to Elena**

 **Chapter 2: Caroline**

 _Dear Elena,_

 _I'm sure you've already read Bonnie's. Why wouldn't you? She literally had to die for you to be able to read any of this. Sorry, I know blunt but I can't help but be. *insert sigh*_

 _Elena, I know you expect for me not to have changed. And in looks, I haven't. I'm still as young and as beautiful (of course) as when you went to sleep. However, my life is anything but the same. For one, I'm a mother of twins._

 _What? You say?_

 _Yes, I'm a mother. How? Well, let's just say Joe's crazy family of witches or whatever did a spell to save Joe's babies. They were placed inside of me, and I carried them. I know I am not their real mother, but I am their mommy._

 _They were two girls; Merissa Joe Saltzman and Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman. They are literally the best thing I did with my life, Elena! Merissa and Elizabeth are my life and I love them. Merissa came out before Elizabeth did though, and is older by four minutes._

 _Merissa married Bonnie's son Aiden. Which is strange to think about, because Bonnie and I are now family, just because our kids fell in love. Aiden is a very sweet man, tender and kind and understands Merissa better than most. And Merissa, she understands Aiden too._

 _Aiden is a werewolf/witch. So he's very emotional and powerful. Merissa, who is a witch, is also powerful but evens him out. They had a son named Matthew after our very own Matt. Can you believe that Bonnie and I are grandmothers?_

 _Alaric swears it didn't happen, but he's getting older Elena and I fear that he's gonna die soon. Now talking about Alaric…. (I got sidetracked by Merissa and Aiden, sorry, I love them together.)_

 _I married Alaric. We decided that because we've raised Merissa and Elizabeth together, it was only right that we got married. We fell in love. And you're probably like, what about Stefan? Well; Stefan and I broke up after he nearly killed the babies. I'll let him explain more in dept about it in his letter, but Stefan went crazy some months after you went to sleep. And he nearly killed my babies when I was 7 months pregnant._

 _Alaric now is nearing his 100_ _th_ _birthday now. And I'm scared. I can't lose him Elena! I love him like I've never loved anyone before and I can't bare to lose him. He has become the very part of me. People think he's my grandfather, but we know better. I wish I was human. I wish I could be human for him…_

 _Ugh, let's get onto the other topic. You've noticed I didn't talk about my Elizabeth, huh?_

 _Even though we kept Elizabeth and Merissa from merging, terrified on losing either of them to that stupid spell, Elizabeth ended up passing away. Elizabeth ended up getting cancer shortly after watching Merissa walk down the aisle. Elizabeth got stage four breast cancer and passed away before Merissa had her son Matthew._

 _She had just turned 20. God, it was like losing my mother all over again. And Elizabeth was named after my mom. Elena, I wish you were there. I nearly lost it! But thankfully, Alaric was there to keep me somewhat sane. And then, Merissa nearly died giving birth to Matthew because her uterus nearly exploded or something and she nearly bled out. Thankfully, she survived and is reaching her 41_ _st_ _birthday. Matthew just turned 20._

 _Elena, I miss you and I can't wait to see you. It fills me with joy to think that you'll be awake soon. That we'll get to talk again. It just sucks that Bonnie won't be there. She had a good life, Elena. She's happy. She is surrounded by grandkids and her babies. I can't wait to inform you more on my family. I can't wait for you to meet Merissa and Matthew and to see Alaric one last time…_

 _He always thought of you like a daughter._

 _Which is weird because then you'd be like my step daughter or something…okay leaving that thought._

 _Can't wait to see you soon,_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Caroline_

 _PS: Bonnie and I decided to name you Godmother for one of our kids each. You were supposed to be Elizabeth's and you were Bonnie's daughter Shae's Godmother. You still have Shae to look after, alright? And Bonnie will make sure Elizabeth's okay. Don't worry._

 _Bye!_


	3. Jeremy

**Letters to Elena**

 **Chapter 3: Jeremy**

 _Elena,_

 _I've rewritten this probably a hundred times but I never seem to find the right words to explain my life up until this point; up until the point in which you open your eyes. I'm sure you've read Bonnie's letter and Caroline's; they are your best friends after all. As far as I know, you thought I went to college after leaving town all those years ago, but I didn't._

 _You can ask Alaric if he's still around, but I did decide to continue fighting as the Hunter and I killed many, many vampires. It felt good for a very long time but then, in 2018, I got an invite from Bonnie for her wedding to Zander. It pissed me off! How could she move on from_ me _? It still makes my blood boil thinking about Zander and they've been together for like 70 years._

 _Bonnie had three kids and it still hurts thinking about what our future could have been like. We could have had three kids too, Bonnie would be a Gilbert, and we'd have two boys and one girl. I've always liked the name Elena for a girl, after you, but I think we would have named her Miranda or something, after mom of course. Our sons would be named Grayson after dad and Rudy after Bonnie's dad._

 _But of course, Bonnie married that good for nothing Original werewolf piece of crap - ugh, that isn't how I wanted my letter to go. I wanted to explain my side of the story, Elena. I wanted for you to know what had happened to me._

 _After I got that invite, I started killing werewolves too. I became known for my skills and every sort of create was scared of me. It was while I was on those hunts that I found Kate; Kate, sweet, sweet Kate. She was tall, lean, blonde and the brightest green eyes. Kate was funny, Kate was smart….she was everything I could have hoped for in a woman._

 _But she wasn't Bonnie._

 _Kate was supposed to marry Zander and I should have married Bonnie; we were two hateful, robbed souls and we just clicked. I should have killed Kate because she too was an Original Werewolf but instead, we started sleeping together. It was hot, it was wrong…it was so wrong it was right. Kate was flexible and holy hell, she had these moves that always made me weak in the knees. It still makes me weak in the knees thinking about her…_

 _In 2020, Kate and I had our little girl; Miranda Grace Gilbert. Kate was very weak after having Miranda and we ended up getting married a few months before Miranda was born so Kate's family wouldn't completely disown her. In 2023, we had our son Alexander Grayson Gilbert, but we all called him Alex; Kate ended up dying in childbirth for Alex which left me with Miranda, a young toddler, and our newborn Alex._

 _By this point, I had basically given up on hunting because the kids needed me so much. Kate's family never enjoyed the fact that Kate had had non-pureblood children, but they loved Alex and Miranda anyway._

 _Alex had Kate's blonde hair and green eyes, pale skin and had this glint in his eye when he knew he was doing something bad but still did it anyway. Miranda had Kate's blonde hair too, but she had my brown eyes and she was always smiling. She reminds me of you, Elena._

 _When Alex was 12, he had brought home Alaric's daughter Elizabeth to meet our small family, she was 16. By that point, I felt I was too old for love and Bonnie was so in love with Zander it brought my heart. Alex and Elizabeth made a wonderful pair and if you haven't read Caroline's letter, here's a spoiler: Elizabeth got stage four breast cancer and it was found shortly after she turned 20, and she passed away. Alex didn't handle it well and ended up banging every woman who let him._

 _And Alex was an attractive man so of course there were a lot of women; sometimes men too when Alex was in the mood to be really dirty._

 _Alex and Elizabeth had been planning to get married shortly after but she then had died. He didn't handle it too well. Miranda at this point was disgusted by her brother, which I totally got but I had been in Alex's position before with Anna, Bonnie, Vicki, Kate… Miranda had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before._

 _So when Miranda came home with Matt Donovan's only son, Elliot, I was furious. I didn't want my baby girl to grow up but Elliot made her happy. Miranda ended up pregnant, Elliot ran off with another woman, I'll let Matt explain but do know_ **I am still very pissed about it** _, and Miranda had Lucy Kate Gilbert-Donovan. Miranda never knew her mother very well but she honored her and she honored Kate's mother Lucy._

 _Alex ended up also having a kid, her name was Delilah but Alex's one night stand ended up losing the baby, Delilah was a still born. After Delilah, Alex swore off one night stands and is now happy with Kelsey, his wife, and they have four sons: Hector (18), Jaden (17), Dean (15), and Sam (13). Lucy is 19. Miranda is now married to Tyler's son Tristan Lockwood and they're expecting their first child, a girl they decided to call Gillian._

 _Lucy (19)  
Delilah (would be 19)  
Hector (18)  
Jaden (17)  
Dean (15)  
Sam (13)  
Gillian (20 weeks into pregnancy)_

 _I'm so blessed to have so many grandchildren, Elena. I'm 85 now and I hope I will get to see Gillian when she is born but I am so old, so worn down, and ready to rest my head. To think that my Sammie (Alex's youngest) is interested in Bonnie's granddaughter Sophia. I hope that_

 **Jeremy died from a heart attack on May 4** **th** **, 2088; unable to finish his letter to his sister. His granddaughter Lucy found him with her mother Miranda when they went over to check up on Jeremy. Bonnie received the news on her 70** **th** **wedding anniversary to Zander before dying that following July. Gillian Lockwood was born that following November.**

~x~

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been like eight months since I've updated. Whoops! Someone reviewed this story, , and kicked my butt so I got a move on. I'm happy with Jeremy's letter but I'm also so sad. His life was tough, especially after Kate died, but I'm glad that he had so many grandchildren. If you'd like to see more of this fic, review down below with who you'd like to see next. I am thinking Alaric or Matt or Tyler. The choice is yours!

Xoxo,

Nerdy


	4. Matt

**Letters to Elena**

 **Chapter 4: Matt**

 _Dear_ _Elena,_

 _I've never been one to write down anything - I've always been the sort of guy to just come out and say what I'm thinking. I don't know why you'd care if you got to read my letter or not, I'm not Caroline or Bonnie aka your best friends or Jeremy, your brother or even Alaric who is basically your father. I am not Stefan and I am not Damon - the loves of your life. I'm just me…just Matt._

 _My wife, Gemma, told me I should still write this letter to you even if you decide not to read it - this will help me recover. I'm still not 100% over you - which is weird because we were only together like less than a year. Gemma says that I feel this way because there wasn't much_ closure _for me. Gemma is a smart lady, Elena; I hope you get to meet her._

 _My life has been hectic and a roller coaster. I even began to think that I'm not supposed to be loved. My first fiancée Penny Ares died while on the job - that was my fault and I'm still haunted by this fact. Rebekah…she was something else and I can't even begin to explain her, but she too, ran off. Caroline thought she loved me until she became a vampire and realized that we just didn't fit and then she fell in love with Tyler -_ TYLER _\- like really? It seems that every woman I have loved ends up leaving me in some form or another….besides Gemma._

 _I should first explain that I met Gemma at the Grille, serving her one day way back when, but I had never really noticed her. Gemma tells me that she came to the Grille every day just to watch me - which sounds creepy but I think it's sweet. Gemma says that after finishing high school - did you know she was in our year? Amazing! - That she had decided to go to college, she became a hair dresser actually._

 _But, strangely enough, she didn't find joy in that joy and became a therapist. She helps a lot of people, Elena. It makes me so proud. She has also made me understand that I, too, help a lot of people as a Police Officer. For a long time, I didn't think I could help anyone. Vampires ruled Mystic Falls and I felt I had lost the battle._

 _Fuck, most of it had to do with Stefan's and Damon's mommy dearest, Lily, coming back from that otherworld and bringing back her messed-up witch/vampire family. Ugh. It still bothers me. But, I made it through. I lost Penny but I found my Gemma._

 _In 2019, Gemma and I had our first and only son, Elliot Jakob Donovan. We had gotten married nine months before Elliot was born, sort of like a shut-gun wedding, if you will. In 2021, we had our daughter Madison Jane Donovan. We call her Maddi. In 2024, we had the triplets: Kalin Victoria Donovan, Kristian Gemma Donovan, and Kimberley Penny Donovan. Gemma had wanted another child, we were having trouble, tried some fertility pills and ended up with triplets. It was very hard dealing with Elliot, who was five and just going to school, Maddi who was only a toddler and then newborn triplets. But we made it and I never regretted having so many kids._

 _So obviously, the Donovan family went from just me – because really? My parents were never around for ANYTHING! – to a huge clan almost._

 _Elliot ended up knocking up Jeremy's only daughter Miranda. Elliot ran away because he was scared and had a bright future, he didn't want to be tied down. It was a few years later before Elliot would reach out to meet Lucy. Lucy was eight when Elliot finally met her. Miranda and Elliot didn't end up together, because by that point, Elliot had met Nina. They had gotten engaged and Nina was the reason Elliot reached out to his daughter._

 _Nina and Elliot had three sons: Riley James, Matthew Elliot, and Frances Donald. No, they weren't triplets. Riley is the oldest, then Matthew, and finally Frances. They decided to stop having kids after three._

 _Madison ended up becoming a doctor and works at the hospital. She never made much time for romance because she was so busy. However, she did meet Doctor Lucas Shepherd. They fell in love, got married and adopted a little girl from Africa: Nyah. Which means intention, life purpose, and mind._

 _Kalin, the oldest triplet, ended up not taking interest in the opposite sex at all and just, not sex at all. She focused her life on her studies and became a lawyer. She's constantly busy and I think she had an affair with her married boss but who knows for sure. Kalin did end up pregnant at one point but aborted it, because it was a result of a rape which happened when she was sixteen._

 _Kristian on the other hand, loved children. She had never found the "right one" but she opened her home to foster care children. When she was twenty-one, Kristian found that she had ovarian cancer and had to remove her ovaries. She was sad but that is why she looks after children with no families. She tends to take in the older kids because she knows that people just want babies._

 _Kimberly oddly enough, ended up coming out to us at Thanksgiving one year. She had brought home her "friend" Mila Salvatore and later explained that they were life partners. When the law came out that gay people could get married, Kim and Mila got married in our backyard and have been happy ever since. Kim and Mila own a small bakery and are very happy. Mila and Kim decided to use a sperm donor and had two children from the same man. They had twins. Callie Elizabeth and Arizona Marie Donovan-Salvatore._

 _Obviously, that is a lot to take in, but do understand that I am happy Elena. We may have never worked out, you and I, but I found my Gemma and we have such a big family. I have six grandchildren and I believe Riley, my oldest grandson, is expecting a baby because he and his girlfriend forgot a condom. Yes, Elliot made a mistake with Jeremy's daughter Miranda, but don't hold it over him. He is now so happy. All of my kids are._

 _Please, when you wake up, be open minded._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Matt_

 **~x~**

Hey everyone. I know, it takes me FOREVER to update this story but I've been crazy focused on _Hidden Truths_ , _What Is Real and What Isn't?_ , and _Ottawa Mew Mew_. Someone asked me in the reviews if I will be saving Damon for the last and the idea is yes, I will be saving Damon for last. I think next chapter will be Alaric. What do you guys think? Or do you think I should do Tyler's? Well…he did die in the show…ugh. But I have it so he has a son named Tristian! Let me know your thoughts down below.

And as always, lots of love,

Xoxo,

Nerdy~

PS: Please review!


End file.
